


Bitter Honey

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dub-con turns into consensual sex, F/F, F/M, Horrorswap, Horrorswap on the surface, Latex Kink, Oral Fixation, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Gore Warning: N/A





	Bitter Honey

New coworkers were a pretty normal thing in a college town. Your uncle’s game shop was more a place where summer kids hung out and made a little spending money until they went back to their college lives. You’d made plenty of good friends, and sometimes you even kept in contact with them. There was one girl who was getting a liberal arts degree so she could become a librarian, and another guy who was getting a degree in gender studies to go along with his psychology doctorate. There was an old woman who went to college for the first time, and was planning on being a classical art major.

However, this was the first time that your uncle had hired a Monster.

It wasn’t like he was one of those anti-Monster people that often cluttered the streets. In fact, ou had seen your uncle fire an employee who had refused service to a dragon Monster. You supposed the day you had a Monster co-worker would have been coming, but not so soon. Not that you were a bigot either, but the law to allow Monster to work in human owned establishments was passed six hours ago.

“Her name’s Honey? That’s pretty cute,” You said, stacking a few card game decks in their box on the shelf. “I she just here for the summer?”

Your uncle shrugged. “Long as she works hard she can stay as long as she likes. She’s been here before, regular shopper. Dunno if you’ve seen her, though.”

“I might have. I’m pretty decent with faces.”

“No you’re not.”

“Am too!”

Your uncle twisted around, a grey eyebrow raised. “You don’t even remember my face half the time, and you see me for eight hours a day and six days a week.”

“Maybe you’re not all that interesting.”

He rolled his eyes, and a jingle could be heard from the front door. You straightened up and put on your ‘retail’ smile. “Welcome to Game Over! Your one stop shop for all thing gamings. How may I help you today?”

Standing in the doorway was a skeletal Monster. She was so tall she had to hunch over a bit, and you couldn’t help but notice her massive tits. You felt your face warm, and you focused on her orange eye lights instead as she started to talk. “I’m Honey. Mr. Robert said I have a job here.”

Your uncle wiped his hands off on his jeans, and went over to her, holding out a scarred hand. “Hey, Honey. Glad you could make it. You know my niece, right? She’ll be working with you on your shift.”

Honey’s eye lights flitted back to you, and they seemed to stay there during your Uncle’s exchange with her. No matter where they were in the shop, or what you happened to be doing, you could feel that stare on your back. At first, you just accepted the fact that the Monster could just be nervous around you, but after two months of working together…

You just weren’t sure anymore.

* * *

 

The summer season came and went without a hitch. When the flyers began hanging up around town letting people know that roommates were wanted, the local coffee shops announced that pumpkin spice was the new flavor on the seasonal menus, and the new school term was starting…

You expected Honey to be shipping out.

In fact, some days you were sure she would quit before then. She seemed reluctant to work with you, and sometimes would avoid you completely. She didn’t have the same qualms with your uncle, and didn’t mind interacting with customers either. Maybe it was something you did to her? You snacked a lot, and she seemed to have this weird thing about food that made her nervous and jumpy. Maybe she didn’t like that you had food in the shop? Maybe she thought it was unprofessional?

A soft sigh escaped your lips, and you popped open a new bag of lime chips you got from the sandwich shop across the street. It was a slow day, and most of the sales had happened right after opening. Your uncle had left two hours ago to go take his daughter to her swimming lesson, and wouldn’t be coming back to the store at all. That left you, and your co-worker who was busy organizing some monopoly boards.

You nibbled at a chip, and tried not to watch the way her tits bounced as she moved around. “Hey, are you hungry?”

She paused, and raised a brow bone. “Um, me?”

You nodded. “Yeah, boss man hasn’t been around for awhile. He left when you went to unload the delivery truck.”

“I didn’t notice…”

You held out the bag of chips to her. “These are pretty good. It’s a new line by this brand. Wanna try them?”

She slowly set down a Mario Monopoly set, and went over to the glass counter. She dipped her long fingers into the bag and took a single chip. Mild surprised rocked you when you saw a long orange tongue lap at her fangs. You didn’t know why, but something about it made your face heat up. “It’s good.”

You shook the half empty bag. “Want some more?”

She stared at it for a long moment, before her eyelights flitted up to your face. “Um…”

“It’s okay. I’ve got plenty, and just figured you might want some. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you even bring your lunch or breakfast to work.”

She licked her fangs one more time before turning around, and going over to a section with some video game controllers for various systems. “I’m okay. Thank you.”

“Um, you’re welcome…”

You sighed, and leaned against the counter top, popping a chip into your mouth. You guessed that was better than ignoring you completely. Babysteps...

* * *

 

Honey leaned against the alleyway wall, and watched the human lock up the game shop. The human was so small compared to her own species, and didn’t seem to realize how dangerous this world was. Just offering a strange Monster food, and smiling at her with that cute face? Didn’t she watch the news, or listen to the radio? That was the easiest way to be found bloody in a ditch somewhere!

Which is why Honey had to watch this girl.

Humans weren’t normally nice to her. The ones in the mental institute had given her strange looks, and more than one had groped her chest without her permission. So many gave her sneering glares, and others ignored her when she had asked questions. Three months in this massive city, and only her boss and his niece by family connections had been kind to her.

She lapped at her fangs, and followed the human as she made her way down the street. Her headphones were on, and she was so busy staring at her phone. A human riding on a bike could easily run her down, or a Monster flying over head could rip away her purse. She was completely unprotected, and wasn’t even paying attention to where she was going!

Was it innocence or stupidity?

Regardless of what it was, Honey made sure that no one even breathed close to the human as she went to the apartment on Tailor Street. It was a rundown thing made of brick, and all the doors were painted navy blue. She watched her enter the building, and her eye lights flitted around, hoping and praying she lived in one where she could easily spy from the street…

After thirty minutes standing in the rot filled alleyway, it became clear that she had no such luck. Oh well, that meant she had more excuses to look out for her new friend… Right?

* * *

 

Fall’s orange leaves, pumpkin spice drinks, and sales on yams slowly ebbed away to bring about winter’s chill and peppermint candies. Business at the game shop doubled as people began buying holiday gifts for their loved ones, and Honey found that her boss gave her more hours to work with her cute co-worker. He was gone a lot now, apparently, his partner had a baby, and that meant they needed help all the time or something.

That meant bonding time!

Well, as much bonding time as the busy shop would allow.

A brush of their hands here, a long stare there, and sometimes the human would share her snacks with her too. Sometimes it was smores she made at home, and brought back to the shop in a plastic container. Another time she brought gourmet jelly beans in a fancy bag. Her favorite, so far, was the marshmallows shaped like little snowmen.

However, the food wasn’t another wonderful perk with hanging out with the human. There was her beautiful face, and the way that she would defend her when customers were being rude to her thanks to her tits or her species. It was interesting seeing the normally quiet and blase human become a fierce firecracker.

Her sister claimed it was love, and not just mutual interest and curiosity. However, her sister was also a romantic, and would probably think just smiling and giving her food qualified as the first stage of courting. Humans like her didn’t fall for big, scary, and mentally unstable Monster like Honey. That was only in those fairytales and trashy magazines she kept hidden under her bed.

She played with the edges of her hoodie as she watched the human smile to an elderly man as he payed for a chess set. Even a human as kind, understanding, and as wonderful as her had to have limits. This was reality, afterall…

* * *

 

“Silver bells~! Silver bells~! It’s Christmas time in the city~!”

Honey watched the human put up some silver bells over the door so they would jingle when someone entered the shop. It was officially December, and the human was transforming the shop from a small and rather business themed place, to something like one of those snow gloves that she had brought in earlier that day.

The box had looked plain, but as soon as she ripped it open, the human had unlocked a whole treasure trove of everything related to… Christmas. Apparently, it was a human holiday of love and sharing. Similar to the Gyftmas her own kind used to celebrate before…

Well, before.

Unlike Gyftmas, which was every two weeks, Christmas was once a year. It wasn’t the only winter holiday that the humans loved and celebrated, but it was the one that had a lot of songs, games, movies, and other fun things relating to it. At least, that was the case in this city’s country.

“What will you be doing for Christmas, Honey?”

She blinked and stopped staring at her ass. “Um… I’m going to be spending it with my big sister.”

“You have a sister?”

She nodded. “She's older than I am by a decade. She works at a farm outside the city. She's always busy.”

“It must be nice to spend time with her then.”

“Yeah…”

Spending time with her big sister would be a lot of fun, but it would be torture not to check on her human either. The best solution would obviously be to invite the human over. Her sister could make pancakes, Honey could make a nest of blankets for her precious human, and they could open presents under the Christmas tree together. Of course, her gift to the human would be the key to her house. Then she could watch movies, snuggle, and make food with her whenever she wanted…

Her train of thought was ripped to shreds when she noticed the stool wobbling. She vaulted over the counter, and as she did the human fell backwards and into her arms. Large eyes stared up at her, and she couldn’t help the blush that crawled up her cheek bones. SHe was so small against her, and she was so fleshy and warm. All it would take is a single squeeze, and she would explode.

“Honey?”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

Her eye sockets widened, and she helped the human stand up properly. “I-I’m sorry. Are you okay?”   
She nodded. “I’ll be fine. You were staring pretty intensely there, though. I thought you blacked out for a minute, or I smacked you with my arm.”

“N-no.”

It was impossible for a tiny human like her to hurt a Monster. At least, not a Monster as powerful and warped as Honey. The idea was cute though, and she adored the fact that it had dumped so much concern on her head. No one had been concerned about her since her brother, and she was soaking it in like a greedy sponge.

Yes, it was official, this human was hers now.

* * *

 

Honey watched the human walk out of her apartment building. She wore a comfortable dress, ribbons in her hair, and a bell around her neck. Honey had seen the social media notification about the party her human had been invited to. A place off Sunset Road, and had over 100 other guests who had confirmed that they were going. It sounded rather busy, and not something that her human would usually go to. The invite didn’t read like a family affair, and Robert hadn’t mentioned anything either.

Suspicious…

She pulled her hood lower over her face, and followed her human at a distance. Her earbuds were in, and she was fiddling on her phone as usual. Even when she was wearing heels, and looked prettier than usual, she wasn’t using any safety tactics…

She followed her human all the way to a squat building that smelled like booze and BBQ. Christmas music blasted out of the speakers, and there were people milling outside the establishment. A few of these people, all of them human, greeted her human by name. One or two seemed to notice Honey, but none of them mentioned her existence as she lingered beside the bookshop next door.

And just like a horror movie, her precious human slipped inside the den of evil, and she could practically _feel_ her become tainted by it. Oh, there was nothing wrong with drinking or having fun. She did it now and again when her brother’s friends came around to play blackjack with him, but…

She didn’t know these people. They could be hurting her, or turning things into what they weren’t. Her human was so nice, and she wasn’t there to protect her! Just so many bad things could happen.

Her mind reeled and buzzed for the next several hours. At some point it had begun to rain, and her jacket became heavy with the putrid city water, but she never left her post. She wanted to make sure her precious human got home safe. That she wasn’t going to be ripped out of her claws by a stranger, or something far more sinister.

Her eyes sockets widened when her human finally stumbled out of the bar. Her eyes were red, make up streaked, and there was the scent of smoke that clung to her hair and clothes. She looked an utter mess, and anger began brewing in her soul as thousands of ‘what if’ scenarios began playing in her head like a horrible and mind melting movie.

Despite her better judgment, she hurried over and curled an arm around the tiny human. “Are you okay? You look like something ran you over.”

Her human rubbed at her eyes, and her teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. “I-I’m fine! Nothing’s wrong with me. How do you even know where I was anyway?”

“I…” She glanced over to the bookshop. “I was getting my sister a present.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes once more. “Well, looks like you get to see your stupid co-worker a mess.”

“You’re not stupid. You’re crying.” She began leading her down the road. “Let’s go get some hot cocoa and cookies. You can sober up and get dry.”

“F-fine.”

* * *

 

The coffee shop on Fellinger Street was a place that Honey went to every once in awhile to get her sister some coffee. They were one of the few places that allowed Monsters to make purchases without a human bank card.

Honey paid for the drinks and snacks, before guiding her still sniffling human to a comfy couch next to the window. Cars hurried by, and people wearing raincoats and holding umbrellas navigated through the storm.

Her human took the mug with trembling fingers. “Hey, thanks for helping me out, Honey. That was pretty sweet of you.”

She snorted as she nibbled on a cookie. “Really? I was just doing what any decent person would do, dollface.”

Honey felt her soul clench at the nickname. God, why couldn’t she come up with something cuter, or something that didn’t make her sound like a creep-

“Still, it was nice of you. All my other friends left me there crying.”

Her brow bones furrowed. “Sound like shit friends, no offense.”

“I’m too tired to argue that.” She set down the mug, and grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookies. “Some people are just assholes, and that’s the way it is.”

“True.” Honey pet her shoulder awkwardly. “At least you’re out of the rain now.”

“Yeah…” Her nose furrowed. “Don’t wanna go home, though. My roommate is going to just rant at me again.”

Her roommate? No, she couldn’t let her precious human go back to someone who would only scream at her. That was it, she needed to make a nice and soft place in her closet, and never let anyone else in.

Ever.

Honey pointed to her chest. “You could stay with me tonight? I can sleep on the couch.” 

“Seriously?”

She nodded so hard she swore her own skull would pop off. “Yes. Dead serious.” Her sockets widened when her human’s eyes got watery. “A-are you okay?”

Her human wiped at her eyes once more. “I’m just feeling weepy. I’m sorry.”

“N-no, don’t be. I just want you to be safe and happy. You’re my best friend.”

“Really?”

Honey slowly nodded. “Is… Do you think that’s weird?”

She shook her head, and a small hand touched her arm. “No. I think… It’s great that someone is willing to have my back. It’s been a long time since I had someone else to look after me too.”

Honey’s face flushed, and she was sure the orange was bright enough to light up the Mariana Trench. “Ah… Do you want more cookies?”

“I’ll pay for it-”

“I got it!” Honey pushed herself up, and hurried to the counter. She needed to get away from that cute face for just a second and try to calm down. There was just so much she wanted to do with it, and now just staring was becoming dangerous. It would be okay though, because now her precious human would be happy and safe in her own territory.

* * *

 

Her precious human looked so cute curled up on her couch. Covered in blankets, and mugs of coffee sitting on the table top. She’d fallen asleep as soon as they both hobbled into the house and after the storm. After going to sleep Honey thought she would wake up, and that the human would be gone, or she would realize it was all a dream thanks to the lack of water.

But no, her precious human was sleeping on the couch like an angel.

Honey knelt down, and pushed some of the hair out of her face, her claws just touching her soft skin. “You’re so beautiful…”

She jumped when her human’s face twitched, and a yawn slowly escaped her. Like one of those princesses in her magazines, she pushed herself up and began rubbing at her eyes. “Morning.”

“M-morning!”

“You been up long?”

“N-no.” Honey jabbed a thumb in the direction of the kitchen. “I was about to make breakfast, do you want some?”

“Sure.”

Honey pushed herself up, and held out a hand to her little human. She was glad when she didn’t say anything about the fact they were still holding hands when they entered the kitchen. Her human sat down at the kitchen table, and chatter and the warm scent of roasted apples began wafting through the cramped kitchen.

Hours later, the French toast was devoured, the coffee pot emptied, and Honey was scrubbing away at the dishes. She was stuffed, and as she turned back to look at her human, she hoped that she had amply provided for her…

She wiped her latex cleaning gloves off on a towel, and slowly walked over to the human. She was staring out a window, and humming some song to herself. Her gloved hand cupped her cheek, and she was slowly turned to look at her. “You’re so beautiful. You know that?”

“Um…?”

Fangs pressed against lips in a pseudo kiss, her claws still lightly caressing her cheek. She tasted like cinnamon and coffee, and Honey knew she’d be dreaming of that taste for the next month and a half.

When they pulled away her human frowned, but she didn’t give her a chance to protest as she lifted her up, and sat her ass on the counter top. They kissed once more, and Honey had to calm her magic before it went haywire.

This was perfect.

This is what she always dreamed.

What she wanted!

* * *

 

You stiffened as Honey nibbled at your neck, and one of your hands was pressed against her huge chest. You didn’t know that Honey was even sexually attracted to you like this. If anything, you had thought she only tolerated you. It was such a leap from eating cookies at the local cafe, to having he tongue suckling on your own. Did you ever give Honey any indication that you wanted this? Hell, did you even like the way those latex gloves caressed your stomach, and her teeth nibbling along our jugular?

She didn’t have your consent…

And yet your panties had a prominent wet spot on them.

Honey pulled her face from your neck, and knelt down. She grinned up at you, and pushed your skirt up to expose your orange panties. “Look how cute you are.”

Your toes curled as that tongue licked at the cotton cloth. “H-Honey, I don’t…”

“Hm?” The vibrations made you bite your lip. “You’re doing so good. Spread your legs a little more, yes, just like that. Such a good girl.”

You tilted your head back as that long tongue slipped past the barrier of your panties, and carefully flicked at your clit. It was like a low vibrating wand was set over the bundle of nerves, and yet it was warmer and more intimate as well. You opened your mouth, but instead of words only a half hearted whine escaped.

It didn’t take long for the coil in your abdomen to go taut. Between those latex covered hands caressing your thighs, that tongue wiggling deep in your cunt, and finding the most sensitive spots to lick and caress.

“Come on, dollface. Cum on my tongue. You don’t know how much I wanted to put my tongue inside you. It’s so perfect.”

You squeezed your eyes shut, and you hooked your fingers under the lip of the counter as the walls of your cunt squeezed down on Honey’s tongue.

“There you go,” she said. “Such a good girl. You did so well.”

That tongue slowly slithered out of you, and you couldn’t help but stare at it as she smirked up at you. “Honey, I don’t know about this… I just…”

She kissed your cheek, and slipped her hips between your legs. You could feel something wriggling under her skirt. “You know I love you, right? I have since I met you last year when I picked up a D&D set for my brother. You don’t remember me from then, but you were so nice. Even after all this time you’re nice and sweet to me. I want you to be with me forever, dollface.”

“I…”

Well, honey was kind to you, and she was very attractive on top of that. Her… oddities were even part of her charm, if you were going to be honest with yourself. Honey was a lot of things, but most of all she was someone who looked out for you, even when no one else ever bother to.

You moaned when you felt a bulging tip press against your folds. It pulsed just like Honey’s tongue, and your arms wrapped around her shoulders as you felt that tip begin wriggling into your cunt. Your spine arched, and you felt your walls stretch to try and accommodate the massive cock forcing its way inside you. Maybe it was a bit strange, but you had always enjoyed a larger than average cock. One of your past partners even had the audacity to call you a ‘size queen’.

You hooked your legs over Honey’s hips as she pulled her cock out, before slamming it back into your eager pussy. The wet sound of bone slapping against skin filled your ears, and you could feel Honey’s fangs nibble at your pulse once more.

“You’re taking my cock so well,” she said. “Is it too big for you, or do you want more?”

You shook your head wildly. “M-more. I can take more.”

“Good girl.”

The gentle hum of magic massaged your walls before you felt her cock swell just a bit more, and the girthy cock became just a touch bigger. You had never felt so full in your life, and you never knew that magic was so convenient and amazing. Your fingers slipped under her tank top, and chipped fingernails dug against the sharp bones of her spine. Pride swelled up in your soul when you felt Honey moan your name against your skin.

You gasped when her hands slipped around your ass, and she pulled you off the counter top. That cock managed to slip deeper into your cunt, and you pressed your tits against Honey’s as you tried to force yourself to get closer to her warm body.

She nuzzled against you, and her breath tickled your ear. “Are you going to cum? Are you close? Cum on my cock. It’s okay. I want you to cum for me, dollface. I want to know I make you feel so good.”

Those words twisted in your brain, and slipped right down to your cunt. The coil in your abdomen became tighter and tighter, and before long your eyes were shut, and your hips feverishly trying to keep up with Honey’s pace.

You came all over her cock, and Honey praised you ever so gently for it as she kept you clinging to her form, her cock still pushing deep inside of you and making you feel so full. You stared at her mouth for a moment, before pressing your lips against her fangs, and sealing your fizzing thoughts with a kiss.

Perhaps things started out strange and scary, but you were sure they ended in pure love.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this commission done! I loved writing someone so sweet and yet a yandere, so this was lots of fun to do! I really hope you guys enjoyed this too! 
> 
> Know what didn't enjoy it? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
